


Bibitawan Ka

by wonderingwanderess



Series: song fic au's [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Ang fic na 'to ay puno ng misunderstanding. HAHAHA. (unbeta-ed)Para 'to sa prompt ni mamsh bhey (@jjonqins), siya ang pinag-ugatan ng fic na ito. Hahaha. Inspired sa kanta na may kaparehong title by Juris.At para rin to sa inyong lahat. Sana magustuhan niyo. :)





	Bibitawan Ka

**Author's Note:**

> Ang fic na 'to ay puno ng misunderstanding. HAHAHA. (unbeta-ed)
> 
> Para 'to sa prompt ni mamsh bhey (@jjonqins), siya ang pinag-ugatan ng fic na ito. Hahaha. Inspired sa kanta na may kaparehong title by Juris.
> 
> At para rin to sa inyong lahat. Sana magustuhan niyo. :)

**_Dati..._ **

_“Jongin, gising na. May pasok pa tayo ngayon.”_

_“Five minutes pa, Soo. Please” Umingit si Jongin at ibinaon pa ang katawan sa kama. Napahalakhak si Kyungsoo at piniling gawin ang huling alas niya upang magising ang kasintahan. Dumagan siya sa likod nito at saka dinampian ng matutunog na halik ang leeg ni Jongin kasabay ng pagkiliti niya sa tagiliran nito._

_Agad naman itong bumalikwas ng higa at nanlaban sa kanya. Pinalo niya ito ng unan hanggang sa mapailalim si Kyungsoo rito at napuno ang buong kwarto ng kanilang tawanan._

_Tumitig ng malambing si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at saka pinatakan ng halik ang ituktok ng kanyang noo at saka isiniksik ang mukha nito sa leeg niya. Hinaplos naman ni Kyungsoo ang likod nito._

_“Soo.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Mahal kita.”_

_Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin at saka ngumisi rito, “Malambing ka ngayon. May nagawa ka bang kasalanan?”_

_Lumayo si Jongin at nanghahaba ang nguso nito habang masama ang tingin sa kanya. “Kyungsoo naman! Gusto lang kitang lambingin kasi pareho tayong pagod sa trabaho, wala na tayong oras sa isa’t isa.”_

_Sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Jongin na nananatiling nasa kanyang ibabaw. Nakapatong ang baba nito sa kanyang dibdib._

_“Binibiro lang kita, Jongin. Mahal din kita.” Nakangiting pahayag niya sa nobyo at bahagyang namula rin ang pisngi nito._

_Gumulong si Kyungsoo upang tumayo na dahil baka ma-late na naman sila sa trabaho._

_“Jongin, halika na.” Sabi niya rito habang hinihila ang braso nito. “Jongin ang kulit! Bangon na sabi! Sinasadya pa magpabigat.”_

_Tinawanan lang siya ni Jongin at muling nagpabigat._

_“Isa!”_

_Lumabi naman si Jongin sa kanya at nagdabog patayo. Parang bata._

_“Halika na, kakain na tayo.”_

_Ikinawag nito ang braso nito sa harap niya. “Kiss muna.”_

_Pinatakan iyon ni Kyungsoo ng mga magaan na halik at sa wakas pumayag na rin si Jongin na bumangon at mag-almusal._

* * *

**_Ngayon..._ **

 

From: Jongin

Nandito ako kela Jongdae. Bukas na ako uuwi, bukas na rin tayo mag-usap.

 

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang mga luhang pumapatak sa pisngi niya at sinusubukan na kumalma ngunit hindi niya magawa. Nag-away na naman sila ni Jongin sa di mabilang na pagkakataon sa buwan na iyon. Kay bilis na tila nagbago ang lahat.

Napasigok siya habang inaalala ang mga panahon kung saan maayos pa sila. ‘Yong mga panahon na hindi sila natutulog kapag hindi pa nareresolba ang mga di nila pagkakaintindihan. Ngunit ngayon parehas na nilang natitiis ang isa’t isa.

Mabilis na dumating ang kinabukasan. Maagang nagising si Kyungsoo, tulala habang patuloy siyang binabagabag ng mahinang tunog ng orasan.

 

At dumating si Jongin, isang lagabog ng pinto kasabay ng muling pagbuhos ng luha nilang dalawa at sa pagitan ng salitang ‘patawarin mo ako, mahal na mahal kita’ ay muling naayos ang relasyon na tila _may lamat na._

Pero hindi iyon ang gusto niyang paniwalaan.

Sapagkat nang lumapat ang labi ni Jongin sa kanya, alam ni Kyungsoo na kaya pa niya.

Kaya pa nilang dalawa.

 

*

 

“Jongin, sama ka na sa party mamaya!” Pag-aya ni Taemin sa kanya habang nag-aayos siya ng gamit papauwi.

“Oo nga, Jongin! May masasaksihan kang magandang mangyayari!” Segunda naman ni  Baekhyun.

Tumipa ng maikling mensahe si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at agad namang pumayag ang huli.

Tumango siya sa mga kaibigan at saka siya hinila palabas ng opisina.

Pero ang hindi alam ni Jongin, iyon ang gabi na babago sa buhay niya.

“Hoy Jongin! Tangina parang tuod ka pare, live a little! Shot pa!” Sabay abot ni Taemin sa isang shot glass.

Hindi siya mahilig uminom pero nilagok niya iyon at gumuhit ang init sa kanyang sikmura. Sa tatlong basong nainom niya sa buong magdamag, nakaramdam si Jongin ng antok at bahagyang pagkahilo.

Lulugo-lugong umakyat si Jongin sa mga kwarto sa club kung nasaan sila. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw niya sa mga party dahil mabilis siyang antukin. Pumasok siya sa kwarto at ginawa ang bagay na kinagawian na niya.

Sumalampak siya sa kama at hinayaan siyang hilahin ng antok.

*

**_Kinabukasan._ **

Mahihinang hikbi ang nagpagising kay Jongin. Bumalikwas siya at inilibot ang mata sa di pamilyar na kwarto at nakita niya ang isang babae na lumuluha sa tabi niya.

Iniangat niya ang kumot sa kama at nakakita siya ng dugo. Nagkalat din pati ang mga damit sa sahig.

“Hindi. Imposible ‘to.” Mahinang anas ni Jongin sa sarili.

“Jongin.” Humahagulgol na sabi nito.

“S-Soojung? May nangyari ba sa atin?” Nanginginig niyang tanong.

“Hindi ko alam! Lasing na lasing ako kagabi wala akong matandaan! Hindi pwede ‘to, Jongin! Paano si Kyungsoo?!”

Sunod-sunod na pumatak ang mga luha ni Jongin. Wala siyang matandaan na kahit ano, basta alam niya ay nagtanggal siya ng mga damit dahil sanay siyang matulog ng nakahubad.

“Jongin. Jongin, paano kung magbunga ‘to?! Di ko alam ang gagawin ko? May boyfriend ka! Hindi ko ginusto ‘to, Jongin. Wala akong alam sa nangyayari. I’m sorry!” Panay ang pag-iyak ni Soojung. Ibinalot ni Jongin ang sarili sa kumot at inalo ang babae.

Hindi rin alam ni Jongin ang gagawin. “Sa ngayon, kumalma muna tayo. Wala muna tayong ipapaalam kahit kanino. Sorry rin, Soojung. Di ko talaga alam ang nangyayari.”

Tumango ang babae at pinisil ang balikat niya bago ito nagpaalam na aalis na.

Nanatiling nakatulala si Jongin habang binabasa ang mga text ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Umiikot ang pakiramdam niya at patuloy na bumabagsak ang kanyang mga luha. Ni sa hinagap niya ay di niya kayang pagtaksilan si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya ‘yon magagawa kaya hindi niya maintindihan kung paano siya napunta sa kwarto na ‘to kasama si Soojung.

From: Kyungsoo

Jongin nasaan ka na? Nag-aalala ako sa’yo. May iniwan akong pagkain sa bahay kung sakaling uuwi ka. Mahal kita.

 

_Mahal kita._

 

* * *

 

 

Ilang buwan na ang lumilipas at napapansin ni Kyungsoo ang pagkabalisa ng nobyo sa tuwing umuuwi ito ng bahay nila. _“Pagod lang ako.”_ Iyon palagi ang dahilan ni Jongin sa kanya. Hindi niya  ito mapilit dahil hinihintay niyang ito ang magsabi ng mga problema nito sa kanya.

Maagang umuwi si Kyungsoo ng araw na iyon, nakatanggap siya ng mensahe mula kay Taemin na hindi pumasok si Jongin sa opisina.

 

Isang tulalang Jongin ang iniluwa ng pintuan at agad niya itong nilapitan. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay may mali sa araw na ‘to.

“Kyungsoo, pwede ba tayong mag-usap?” Anas ni Jongin nang hilahin siya nito pabalik sa sofa.

Hinaplos niya ang mukha nitong tila pagod na pagod. “Jongin, ayos ka lang? Kanina pa kita inaantay. Di ka raw pumasok ngayon sabi ni Taemin. May nangyari ba? Sabi ko naman sa’yo, maghihintay ako kapag handa ka nang sabihin sa akin yang pinoproblema mo.”

“Kyungsoo. Hindi ko kasi alam kung paano ko sasabihin sa’yo eh.” Nakita niyang nangingilid na ang luha sa mata nito. “Ipangako mo sa akin na hindi ka magagalit sa akin pag nalaman mo.”

Tumango lang siya rito at hinawakan ang nanlalamig nitong kamay.

“Ipangako mo sa akin na maiintindihan mo, Soo. Na hahayaan mo akong magpaliwanag.”

“Jongin, college pa lang tayo na hanggang ngayong tatlong taon na tayong nagtatrabaho. Ang dami na nating pinagdaanan. Ano bang bagay ang di ko inintindi pagdating sa’yo, Jongin?” Ngumiti siya ng masuyo rito upang pagaanin ang loob ng kasintahan.

“Kasi Kyungsoo, baka magalit ka. Baka masaktan kita pag sinabi ko.”

Pinahid niya ang luha sa pisngi ni Jongin. “Jongin, mahal kita. Di ba kahit masaktan tayo ng isang tao, kahit mahirap iintindihin pa rin natin kasi mahal natin sila di ba? Alam kong may pagkukulang tayo sa isa’t isa pero pinili pa rin nating umintindi kasi nagmamahalan tayo.”

 

“Kyungsoo, buntis si Soojung.”

Napamaang si Kyungsoo, hindi niya gusto ang tinatakbo ng usapan nila. “Hmm? Di ba gusto ni Taemin ‘yon? Sila na ba? Anong kinalaman mo dito?”

“Soo. Naaalala mo ba noong nagpaalam ako para sa isang party sa kompanya? Noong di ako umuwi, nakatulog ako sa bar at nakainom ng kaunti. Siguro, tipsy rin ako at sobrang antok na. Nagising na lang ako na parehas kaming walang damit ni Soojung at may dugo sa bed sheet.”

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Waring binibiro siya ng mga bagay na nanggagaling sa bibig ng kasintahan.

“Kyungsoo, may nangyari yata sa amin ni Soojung.”

“Jongin, parang hindi naman yata magandang biro ‘yan. Yata? May nangyari yata? Bakit hindi ka sigurado? Ikaw ba talaga yung ama ng dinadala ni Soojung?”

 “Jongin, huwag mo naman akong biruin ng ganito.” Hagulgol ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo, makinig ka sa akin. Hindi ko alam, wala akong alam sa nangyari. Hindi ko ginusto ‘to. Wala akong matandaan basta ang alam ko natulog lang ako.” Kita niya ang pagkalito sa mata ni Jongin pero hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan pa dapat na maniwala.

“Ang daming bagay na pwedeng mangyari bakit ito pa? Nagkulang ba ako? May mali ba ako? Anong gusto mong gawin natin dito?”

“Kyungsoo, ayaw kong maghiwalay tayo hangga’t hindi pa natin alam ang totoo.”

Napatawa siya ng bahaw. “Paano? Jongin, yung katotohanan na baka may nangyari nga sa inyo habang tayo pa? Niloko mo ko, iyon lang ‘yon. Kahit pa sabihin na hindi mo sinasadya.”

Kumapit si Jongin ng mahigpit sa kamay niya at humagulgol na ito. “Ayaw kong maghiwalay tayo, Soo! Di ko maintindihan kung bakit ganon kasi kahit ano Kyungsoo alam mong ikaw lang. Alam mong hindi ko kayang tumingin sa iba. Ikaw lang, maniwala ka sa akin. Ikaw lang, ikaw lang.”

“Bitawan mo ako, Jongin! Aalis muna ako pero babalik ako. Kailangan ko lang huminga. Kailangan kong mag-isip, ayaw kong may masabi akong mali sa’yo.”

 

**

 

Makalipas ang tatlong araw ay bumalik si Kyungsoo sa unit nila ni Jongin na tila inaantay siya. Nakapag-isip na si Kyungsoo gawa na rin ng mga nangayri nitong nakaraan.

“Balita ko, nag-resign ka raw at balita ko rin na nag-away kayo ni Taemin?”

Ngumisi sa kanya si Jongin. “Sino bang matutuwa na binuntis ko yung taong gusto ng tropa ko? Wala naman di ba?

Nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang bara sa lalamunan nang makita ang maleta ni Jongin na nasa may sala. “Aalis ka?”

Tumango lang ito, “Sasama ako kay Soojung sa States. Pinapapunta siya ng magulang niya doon. Mamayang gabi yung flight namin.”

“Ang dali lang para sa’yo na iwanan ako, no?”

“Kailangan niya ako, Kyungsoo!”

Sinuntok niya ito sa dibdib. “Pero kailangan din kita, Jongin! Kailangan din kita, kailangan din kita!”

Binalot siya ni Jongin sa mga bisig nito at hinayaan siya na ilabas lahat ng nararamdaman niya hanggang sa makakalma siya.

“Ihahatid na kita.”

 

Nang makarating sila sa airport ay naroon na si Soojung at tila inaantay talaga nito si Jongin. Kusang dumaloy ang mag luha ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig kay Jongin.

“Patawarin mo ako, Kyungsoo. Ma –”

“Huwag ka nang magsalita, Jongin. Tama na, huwag mo na akong saktan. Pinapatawad na kita. Pinapalaya na kita.” Nakangiting wika niya. “Mag-ingat kayo doon.”

Ilang saglit pa ay nakita niya ang papalayong likod ni Jongin at Soojung. Isinaklob ni Kyungsoo ang hood ng sweater na suot niya. Napaupo siya at tuluyang napahagulgol. Pwede naman sana niyang pigilan si Jongin lalo na’t maaaring hindi naman ito ang ama pero hindi niya kaya. Ayaw niyang lokohin ang mga sarili nila.

 

* * *

 

“Ay kalabaw! Aray ko, makatulak naman! Yung bagahe ko oh! Oy, Taemin ikaw pala ‘yan!” Bati ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Ngumiti lang ito sa kanya.

“Kamusta ka na? Balita ko, success ang plano namin sa inyo ni Soojung! Akalain mo ‘yon ikaw pa unang magiging tatay sa barkada. Kailan ba due date?”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Taemin. “Gago ka ba, pare? Ang bastos mo, si Jongin ang ama.”

“Hala? Tangina mo? High ka ba? Ano pinagsasasabi mo? Eh kitang-kita namin na dinala mo si Soojung sa kwarto sa club? Hinila ka lang namin palabas nila Sehun kasi pre, wasted ka na at hinahanap ka ng tatay mo.”

Napamaang si Taemin, uminit ang ulo niya nang makitang papunta na sa boarding area si Jongin at Soojung at nakaakbay pa ang kaibigan sa lalaki.

“Salamat, Baek. May aayusin lang ako.”

 

Nagitla si Jongin nang may humablot sa kanya at itinulak siya. “Taemin? Anong ginagawa mo dito? Anong problema mo?”

Tinulak siya muli ni Taemin at binigyan ng isang sapak sa panga. “Tangina mo, Jongin! Feelingero ka kasing gago ka. Nang-aangkin ka ng anak ng iba.”

Ngumisi si Jongin, pinahid ang dugo sa labi at kwinelyuhan ito. “Oh? Ikaw ba tatay nitong dinadala ni Soojung? Aba, buti naman naisipan mong panagutan.”

Pumiglas ang kaibigan at inakbayan nito si Soojung na positibong namumula na ngayon. “Gago, kakaalam ko lang ng totoong nangyari. At least ako, nandito na. Eh ikaw? Iniwan mo si Kyungsoo dito sa airport.”

Nanlamig si Jongin at agad na pumunta sa kung saan niya iniwan si Kyungsoo. Umaasa na naroon pa rin ang kasintahan.

 

At tama ang hinala niya. Naroon pa rin Kyungsoo at umaalog ang balikat nito dahil sa intesidad ng pag-iyak nito. Naluha na rin si Jongin habang lumalapit dito.

Lumuhod siya sa harap nito at tinanggal ang mga kamay sa mata nito. “Kyungsoo.” Pumiyok ang boses ni Jongin nang mag-angat ito ng tingin sa kanya.

Hinaplos nito ang kanyang pisngi, “Bakit may sugat ka? Bakit nandito ka?”

“Nag-away kami ni Taemin dito sa airport. Siya pala nakabuntis kay Soojung, ang tanga-tanga ko Soo. Patawarin mo ako. Di kita kayang iwan. At hindi kita kayang lokohin dahil totoong nakatulog lang ako sa kwarto na ‘yon.”

“Naiintindihan ko. Patawarin mo rin ako, Jongin. Patawarin mo ako kung tinulak kita palayo.” At muli itong humagulgol nang yakapin niya ito.

“Shh. Tahan na, mahal ko.” Wika ni Jongin at paulit-ulit na hinagkan ang noo ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa makakalma ito.

“Uwi na tayo?” Tanong ni Jongin at nakangiti itong tumango sa kanya.

 

Pagkabalik nila sa kanilang unit ay muling nag-usap ang magkasintahan, nilinaw na lahat ng malabo. At muling nanumbalik ang tiwala at pag-unawa. Dahil ganoon naman ang pagmamahal, di ba?

Lumagabog ang pinto sa kanilang kwarto at dumiretso sila sa kama habang magkadaop ang kanilang mga kamay.

Isang luha sa mata, isang yakap, isang patawad mula sa isa’t isa at isang, _“magsimula tayo ulit dahil mahal na mahal kita. Hindi ko kayang mabuhay ng wala ka.”_

At sa muling paglalapat ng labi ni Jongin at Kyungsoo, isang pangako ang muling nabuo. Iyon ay magsimula muli ng may pagmamahal sa piling ng isa’t isa. 

 

– Wakas.


End file.
